


Trial and Error (Handplates fanfic)

by UntoldMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: A speculation on what might happen if Gaster was caught and arrested for his crimes in the Handplates AU.Handplates belongs to Zarla on deviantart.





	Trial and Error (Handplates fanfic)

“Read the charges.” King Asgore commanded. His voice rolled like distant thunder. The judge stepped forward, clutching a piece of cream-colored paper in their hand. They wore a floor-length, black robe, with the Delta Rune embroidered on the front. After adjusting their glasses, the judge read aloud.

“Doctor W.D. Gaster, you are hereby charged with illegal and unethical Scientific experimentation, which resulted in torturing of children, and damage to the Underground’s laboratory…How do you wish to plead?”

Gaster shifted to the side. The soft jangling of the handcuffs around his wrists suddenly jerked him back to reality. This was it, wasn’t it. If Gaster pled guilty, he’d be sentenced to a life in prison…Or a swift execution. But if he pled innocent, this trial would carry on for ages, until the King grew tired of seeing Gaster in the courtroom. Honestly, the doctor wasn’t sure which outcome would be worse.

But now was not the time to idly speculate on what might happen. The judge eyed Gaster harshly, waiting for his response. Gaster sighed, and closed his eyes for a brief moment. At last he finally answered, “I plead guilty. There is no justification for what I’ve done, and I don’t pretend to have any.” The judge nodded. Up in his podium, King Asgore sighed and shook his head. Gaster couldn’t imagine what the King was thinking right now. However, if he had to guess, he’d assume the King was finding hard to carry out justice against one of his oldest friends.

Gaster on the other hand, didn’t feel anything. He’d been numb for some time now, since the moment of his arrest, and even further back if he was honest. The cold, paralyzing fear of judgement Gaster once had, was gone. Now, there was...Nothing. _“In a way, I’ve become like Subject 1…completely apathetic.”_ Gaster mused. _“Or maybe, I’ve always been this way and Subject 1 became like ME.”_ Either way, it didn’t matter now.

All the monsters in the courtroom were waiting, with bated breath, for the King to deliver the sentence to Dr. Gaster. The seconds stretched on like hours, while Asgore whispered to the judge. Then, after that agonizing minute, the King spoke. Clearing his throat, Asgore declared: “Doctor W.D. Gaster, for your crimes, it has been decided that you will spend the remainder of your days locked in the Dungeon; under constant watch by the Royal Guard.”

Gaster felt a lump in his non-existent throat. He bowed his head, while the judge banged his gavel on the podium. “Court dismissed. Take Dr. Gaster away” Cried the judge, over the noise of monsters shuffling out. Gaster fell limp, unable to move, while two Royal Guards drug him down to the Dungeon.

“I should’ve pled innocent, I should’ve pled innocent, I should’ve- “ Gaster hyperventilated, and his vision faded as he nearly passed out. The Guards caught him before he hit the floor, and stood him up again. Gaster shook his head. He felt the steel shackles scraping against his bones more than ever before. “Oh stars, this hurts, and that scraping sound is driving me crazy…Oh god, this is what they felt isn’t it? It hurts, I hate it! Get these handcuffs off me!” The King came behind the guards, and observed as they put Gaster into a cell. Three of the walls were solid stone, and the fourth wall had only a gap wide enough to walk through, guarded by a magic beam…” Just like the Subjects’ cell…No, please!” Gaster nearly choked. All his composure was gone, and he couldn’t breathe. Why now? Why did he have to feel the weight of sins now?

The Guards lobbed the doctor into the cell, and the beams flashed brightly-locking him up for good. Gaster laid on the rough stone floors, too overwhelmed to move. King Asgore peered into the cell, looking down at Gaster. “I had to make the best of a terrible situation…You know that.” Asgore said. “I chose to give you MERCY in the only way I could, by sparing your life. Don’t ever forget that.” Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Gaster thought he heard a tad of remorse in the King’s voice. After that, The King left.

LATER…

After he’d been in the cell for an undeterminable amount of time, Gaster heard the soft pitter-patter of children’s footsteps. In the wake of the silence and darkness surrounding Gaster, it came as a surprise to him…Yet, it was beautifully ironic at the same time. The footsteps stopped right outside Gaster’s cell.

And out of the darkness, called a broken child’s voice.

“So, how does it feel to be on the other side of those beams?” Gaster didn’t give rise to Subject 1’s comment. He stayed silent and still in the cell. 1-S continued, “Should’ve known that old goat man would keep you alive…Bet you’re gonna try and escape, aren’t you? Try to get me and my brother back?” Once again, Gaster said nothing. He sat up, the handcuffs jangling and scraping. Gaster grunted softly. No way in hell he’d give Subject 1 the satisfaction of hearing his distress.

Subject 2, always the mediator, broke the awkward moment of silence that followed, saying “Y-you’re going to be in there a long time, right? The lizard lady said that it would be for a lot longer than me and my brother were in our cell…I’m sorry for that.” He said softly. Gaster huffed. Why was this child showing HIM pity? “I know my brother doesn’t,” 2-P went on, “But I believe in you. I believe you can be a bit better, even if you don’t think so. Maybe being in this cell will be good for you.”

“You needn’t feel sorry for me, Subject 2…” Gaster replied. “I’m a grown man.... And besides,” Gaster paused for a minute, collecting his thoughts. Having them here brought a whole new host of emotions that Gaster was not prepared to deal with. Gaster rubbed his tired eyes with both hands, as he said, “I made my choice long ago.” Subject 1 scoffed. “Yeah, and if I had my choice you wouldn’t be here.” He said angrily. His eye was glowing softly, even though he was unaware of it. Subject 2 glowed his eyes to get his brother to calm down.

“It’s going to be alright brother…Come on, let’s go.” He said, tugging on 1-S’s arm. Gaster almost wanted to argue with the boy. It would be better than sitting alone in the dark, cramped cell. But he didn’t have the energy. Gaster didn’t even acknowledge Subject 1’s jabs at him anymore.

At last, the pair left. And as their footsteps faded down the hall, Gaster muttered,

“If I had my choice, none of us would be here.”


End file.
